Be Mine (EXO Fanfiction)
by Ohorat
Summary: Luhan, the sweet 'manly' member of EXO, has a hard time deciding what his heart wants.
1. Chapter 1

**(Luhan's POV)**

I snuggled into Kris' lap happily as EXO was sat around the TV watching a sappy romantic movie. I was extremely aware of Kris' hand stroking my thigh and had to bite back a moan as he brushed against my groin. I could tell he knew how much he was affecting me as I heard a snigger.

 _Goddamnit hyung_ , I thought to myself as I could feel myself hardening. This boy better not continue otherwise I wouldn't be able to control myself in front of everyone. Turning my attention back to the TV, an intense kissing scene was taking place.

I turned around in my boyfriend's lap and pulled his mouth down to mine. His luxurious scent filled my nose, turning me on even more. He nibbled on my lip before attacking my mouth with longing kisses.

"Hey hyungs, check out Luhan and Kris getting it on." Chanyeol cheered, making everyone turn their eyes to them.

"Keep it PG13, we got to keep it innocent for the maknae." Baekhyun joked and everyone laughed and whooped at the scene in front of them.

I pulled away from Kris and blushed. "Sorry." I muttered and flicked my eyes towards Sehun. He was looking at me with sad eyes and the corners of his mouth drooped down. My heart pounded faster in my chest and I smiled sadly at him. I knew Sehun had liked me for a long time, and truth is I liked him as well, but I loved Kris too much to leave him.

Everyone turned back to the TV and Kris growled in my ear. "I wish Chanyeol didn't interrupt us, I was enjoying our make out session babe."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight, saranghae." I whispered and smirked as Kris couldn't take his eyes off my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Luhan's POV)**

I walked towards Sehun's dorm room with the intention of explaining my feelings towards him. I felt really bad for showing these public displays of affection in front of him. As I got closer I heard some strange noises and muffled laughter.

"I love you Sehunnie." A voice moaned. I frowned, since when did Sehun have people in his room? More importantly, since when did Sehun have a lover?

I peaked through the half-closed doors and all I could see were bed covers moving. I smiled coyly to myself and came up with an evil plan. I didn't know who that other person was, but I didn't want them touching my Sehun. I creeped up to the bed and threw off the covers.

"Hyung, what are yo-" I stopped and my eyes widened in shock. "Kr-Kris?! What the hell man, why are you fucking the maknae? What happened to us?" My eyes filled with tears and I slapped Kris over and over.

"And YOU." I pointed angrily at Sehun. "I thought you liked me, huh? Why are you with my boyfriend when you know I love him."

Sehun looked up at me with guilt in his eyes and then lowered his eyes again. Kris was hurriedly putting his clothes back on, their silence made me even angrier. "YAH, YOU TWO ARE SUCH TRAITORS. Kris, I can't believe you cheated on me."

His eyes flashed to mine. "It was inevitable that you were going to take Sehun yourself, so I took him before you could get your slutty hands on him."

I took a step back. "Wh-what?" I hadn't realised that I made my feelings towards Sehun so obvious. "I would never have cheated on you." I spat at him.

"Whatever." he approached me and slammed me into the wall. Shit, Kris was angry. Aish, why the hell was he angry? I should be the one angry here, I just got cheated on. "You can have the maknae now. I don't like him, I just used him to upset you."

Sehun whimpered from the bed and hugged the covers to his chest. "You're an asshole, I actually loved you, you know." I pushed Kris onto the floor and got onto his chest so he couldn't move. I started to punch him, ignoring his groans and blood spotting on his face.

"Yah, guys please stop." Sehun jumped off the bed and struggled to pull me off Kris. I smacked him away and Sehun slid across the floor, hitting his head on the dresser. "Ouch." He whimpered and looked at me with wounded eyes.

"Shit, Sehun ah, I'm so sorry." I hurriedly went over to the maknae and took his head into my hands, checking for any blood. I was roughly grabbed by my collar and shoved onto the bed.

"What the-" I was cut off by Kris punching my face, his eyes filled with fury.

"I never loved you either Luhan, I was playing with your feelings." Kris sneered and my heart dropped. I was beginning to feel dizzy from all the beatings that Kris was giving me. Eventually I just succumbed to the pain and fell into the blackness hearing Sehun call my name.

"Luhan?" I heard a voice softly call my name.

"Sehun." I moaned and struggled to open my tired eyes.

"Sehun?" The covers shifted and I realised Kris was lying on top of me. "Why are you saying Sehun, huh?" He looked at me confused.

 _Holy crap._ I looked up at Kris' perfectly sculpted face. _I had dreamt it. I had just dreamt that Kris cheated on me._ I was brought back to reality and shook off my sleepiness.

"Kris." I corrected myself and leaned up to kiss him. Who was I kidding? Kris would never cheat on me. I giggled quietly realising how stupid I had been thinking that the dream was real.

"What's so funny Lulu?" Kris sucked on my neck, making me arch my back.

"I'm just so glad you're here, hyung." I sighed in content and pulled Kris' mouth back to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Luhan's POV)**

"Hey hyungs, SM gave me permission to let you all go on a shopping spree." Suho had gathered all the members in the lounge area to deliver the news. SM hardly ever gave us days off so this was always a treat to hear.

"WOOOOO YEAH!" Baekhyun cheered. "I need to buy more tops, mine are all looking so worn-down." He pouted and gestured to his pristine shirt.

"Yah, Baekhyunnie you already have a thousand shirts which you scatter around our room." Chanyeol scolded.

"Nah, nah Chan I don't have enough room in my closet for all my shirts!"

"It's 'coz you're stuck in it." I heard Chanyeol mutter slyly with Baekhyun completely oblivious to what his hyung had just said.

"We'll take the van in about 30 minutes so get your butts ready." Suho ushered everyone out the room and I ran back to my room in excitement.

It had been too long since I'd last gone shopping and I wanted to buy something for Kris. He had told me that he didn't want me to spend money on him as he didn't need physical objects to know how much I loved him, but much to his annoyance I still did it anyway. I giggled at the memory when I had bought Kris a wolf hat and he refused to wear it because it wasn't his 'style'. Yet I managed to convince him after giving him a pouty face and about a million kisses.

On the subject of hats... Where did I put my snapback? Last time I had it I was with the others doing dance practice, yet it was nowhere to be seen.

"KRISSSS-YAH!" I sobbed running into his room. "I can't find my snapback! I need it to protect my face from the sun, otherwise it'll be ruined." I hid my face in his shoulder while I panicked over my complexion.

"You're so silly Luhan, a little sun won't ruin your perfect face." Kris held me at shoulders length and stared at me. "What're you doing getting all worked up about it, huh? Stupid deer."

My eyes widened and I looked pleadingly at him. "I want my face to be good enough for you Kris, I wanna keep it in good condition."

He chuckled and shook his head smiling softly at me. "Lu I'm not dating you because of your face, even though you are the most handsome guy I have met. I'm dating you because you are the most loving, caring and adorable person in the galaxy."

My face started to heat up and I smiled back at him. "I love you. You always know how to make me feel better, it's like you have a book filled with all the words which you know will cheer me up."

"I just know you too well~" He sang as he grabbed one of his snapbacks and put it on my head. "You can take one of mine, since I don't want you to worry about not going in the sun." He grabbed another one and put it on his own head. "Look, we're matching!" He giggled as he pointed to the mirror.

I laughed and looked at Kris' reflection. He is so adorable when he laughs, which is rare since he normally has a straight 'cool guy' look. "Thank you babe. You really do know me too well." I pecked his lips.

"Stop flirting you two, Suho is about to blow his head off as you're taking too long." Kai stood in the doorway and scolded us. "You can have fun afterwards, just hurry up." Kai winked and left.

I giggled as I imagined Suho sighing in annoyance at his members. I kinda did feel sorry for him though, SM put a lot of pressure on him and we hardly ever listened to him.

"Cmon, let's go." I jumped up and grabbed Kris' hand. "We're going shoppingggg~" I yelled as I ran, dragging a laughing Kris along behind me.

"Slow down silly, it doesn't matter if we're a little bit late." Kris jerked on my arm, pulling me back. His lips collided with mine and we stood in the hallway in each other's arms.

I pulled back out of breath. "Someone's a bit eager." I grinned at him and he leaned in for another kiss. "Nuh-uh, you gotta wait till tonight, you naughty kid." I teased him.

"But Luuuu~" He pouted adorably and gave me puppy dog eyes. "You said that last night, but nothing happened."

"And who's fault was that?! You fell asleep while watching the movie." I reminded him with a smile.

His mouth fell into a 'O' shape. "Oops." He muttered.

"It doesn't matter, I fell asleep with your handsome face next to me. That's more than enough." I poked his nose. "Now let's go before we get even more told off by Suho." Once again I started running towards the car, looking forward to the day ahead of me which I could spend with all the members of EXO.


End file.
